Strawberries?
by Queenphoenix
Summary: I hope this will become a series of SasuNaruSasu related ficlets. YAOI, lemon, you get the idea. You don't like, you don't read. It's as simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt in what I hope will become a series of SasuNaru-centric ficlets. I don't know what to call them, so if you could suggest a title, I would be very grateful.

Also, if you have any ideas you would like me to write, just let me know and I would be honoured to try them. No promises they'll turn out properly, though.

The idea for this ficcy came from the doujinshi 'Coming out' by Shishimaru. Hence any apparent similarities.

If you don't like yaoi, then I advise you not to read this ficcy. It is rated 'M' for a reason.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you seriously think I would be writing fanfiction?

* * *

"I like you."

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the ichiraku ramen restaurant. They both wore the flak jackets that would tell everybody that they were at least chuunin. In fact they were jounin – and the best of the best. Several empty ramen bowls were scattered around them, the result of a half hour of Naruto's slurping.

Sasuke blinked at Naruto "Of course you do. Would we be friends otherwise?"

"I don't think you understand," Naruto grinned mischievously "And people say _I'm_ stupid."

Sasuke scowled up at the taller man "If there's something I don't understand then it's because there's something you're not telling me, usuratonkachi."

"Very well then. Maybe you'll understand this: I wanna fuck you, Sasuke."

Naruto somehow managed to say this without the slightest hint of pink brushing his flawlessly tanned cheek.

Sasuke, however, fell off his chair.

Everybody in the immediate vicinity stopped to stare at the graceful, perfect, and above all, proud man who had just fallen on the floor for no apparent reason.

Naruto looked down at him, torn between worry and laughter. _'Maybe I went a little too far…'_ he thought. He decided that laughing at Sasuke now would not be the wisest of moves – his pride had been hurt enough as it was.

Sasuke picked himself up off the floor and strode out of the restaurant without so much as glancing in Naruto's direction. Naruto followed, hands in pockets, whistling cheerfully.

Sasuke finally slowed as they neared his house. _'What was Naruto thinking to say something like that in a public place? Was he joking?' _Sasuke recalled the hint of seriousness and apprehension in Naruto's otherwise confident and carefree smile. Not joking then. _'But we've been friends and rivals for years… and now he wants to change that?'_ Sasuke became aware of a persistent whistling behind him. He turned and faced Naruto.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded

Naruto stopped whistling "Because you never told me not to."

When Sasuke continued to glare at him, Naruto's grin faded. "I'm sorry," he rubbed his stomach nervously. "I went too far, I guess. It was stupid of me to think… I guess I really am an usuratonkachi."

He grinned once more, but there was no trace of humour in his eyes. "I'm sorry" he repeated, before turning away.

"How long have you felt this way?" Sasuke managed. He was pleased to hear his voice betray none of his inner turmoil.

"Damn near seven years," Naruto said quietly. "I guess I should go now…" he trailed off miserably and began to walk away from the love of his life, feeling as though his heart was breaking.

Sasuke watched Naruto walk away. Even in his misery Naruto walked with his head held high, a habit from long years of striving desperately for people's acknowledgement.

"…No," Sasuke called softly, surprising even himself. "No, Naruto, don't go."

Naruto turned and regarded him with sad eyes. "What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto fought to keep his misery from leaking out into his voice.

Sasuke hesitated, not sure what to say, then realised he was standing in front of his house. "Would you like to come inside?"

The faint glimmerings of hope dared to show themselves in Naruto's expressive eyes. "Yes," he said simply.

Naruto followed Sasuke inside. They both removed their flak jackets and hung them on a hook behind the door. A part of Naruto's mind noted that he'd never before seen the inside of Sasuke's house. He looked appreciatively around the room. It was clean, and the furniture was stylish and still practical. Yet the room seemed to have an unlived-in quality. Naruto noted that the rooms he passed as he followed Sasuke to the kitchen had the same aura of clean neglect. The house was mostly unused. _'Sasuke musn't have many visitors'_ Naruto mused.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's enquiry: would he like something to drink?

Naruto decided on tea. As Sasuke busied himself making it, Naruto sat down at the bench and let his eyes wander around the kitchen. Now this was more like it. The kitchen still had the same abnormal neatness as the other rooms he'd seen, but at least it felt lived in.

Sasuke handed Naruto his tea and sat down next to him. Naruto contemplated the amber depths of his drink.

"Naruto…" Sasuke ventured hesitantly after a few minutes of silence. "Do you… love me?"

Naruto looked up from his tea in shock and stared at Sasuke, who blushed. "…yes" he managed to say quietly. He braced himself for the explosion he was sure must come. Instead, he was startled to feel Sasuke's tentative lips on his own. Naruto reached up with one hand to lightly brush Sasuke's cheek, while his other hand pulled the man closer.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto deepened the kiss. _'Oh God, he tastes so good'_ Sasuke thought. Both men began striving for dominance. Tongues and teeth clashed passionately. Naruto moved his hand down to lightly caress Sasuke's butt, noting with amusement that the other man made interesting noises.

Finally, Sasuke pulled away. "Bedroom," he gasped, trying desperately to control his mind after that amazing kiss.

Naruto growled his agreement, and, picking Sasuke up, carried him bodily to said room. He placed Sasuke on the bed before pressing his body against the smaller man and kissing him even more hungrily than before.

Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's wandering hands on his chest. He'd never imagined that mere touch would feel so good. Naruto chose that moment to discard Sasuke's shirt, then removed his own before continuing his ministrations to Sasuke's torso.

Naruto began alternately kissing and licking his way down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke arched upward, trying desperately not to cry out as Naruto's roving mouth found his nipple. Naruto rolled it experimentally with his tongue before gently biting it and moving on down his chest to his stomach, closer to the man's throbbing erection.

Upon finding his path blocked by Sasuke's trousers, Naruto growled in annoyance and all but tore them off him. Sasuke's boxers soon followed his trousers. "Nnnn! …Naruto!" Sasuke finally gave up all control as his arousal was engulfed by the warm, wet cavern of Naruto's mouth.

He bucked wildly, thrusting himself down Naruto's throat, causing him to choke momentarily. Naruto held him down, humming. Sasuke moaned as the vibration coursed through him. He was going to come soon, he knew it.

Naruto ran his tongue around Sasuke's member, his hand lightly brushing Sasuke's sensitive balls.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Sasuke cried as he came in Naruto's mouth. Naruto choked on the musky substance for a second then swallowed.

"Do you have a lube?" Naruto asked in a hoarse voice as he struggled to remove his own trousers.

"No," Sasuke said flatly. "I didn't exactly expect this to happen."

Sasuke stared as Naruto removed his boxers. The man truly was beautiful, his tanned skin, under which rippled well-defined muscles, glistening with sweat. Unusually for a jounin, he had very few scars. Those he did have simply added to the dangerously sexy appearance of his body.

"You don't have anything? Body lotion? Something?" There was a pleading note in Naruto's voice.

"Body lotion," Sasuke admitted. "Top drawer."

Naruto strode over to the indicated drawer and opened it, removing the bottle of body lotion. He peered at it curiously. "Strawberry scented?" he said in amazement. "Hey, I told you I thought I smelled strawberries last week!"

"That's not important," Sasuke said hurriedly.

Naruto's attention was pulled back to his persistently throbbing erection. "You're right."

He moved back to Sasuke.

Kissing him passionately, he covered his fingers in the body lotion and inserted one into Sasuke, who moaned.

Slowly, he inserted a second finger and scissored them before inserting a third. Judging that Sasuke was ready he removed his fingers and coated his arousal in the lotion, then positioned himself carefully at the man's entrance.

Naruto broke the kiss. "Tell me if it hurts too much, ok Sasuke?"

Their eyes locked as Naruto slowly slid into the smaller man. They both moaned. Naruto fought to stay still for a moment. Sasuke felt so warm and tight he nearly couldn't control himself, but he wanted to let the other man adjust to the new sensation.

"Move," Sasuke begged hoarsely.

Naruto obliged, pulling Sasuke back into the kiss and slowly moving in and out of the man, looking for the 'sweet spot'. He found it.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Sasuke clung to Naruto as sweet waves of pleasure crashed over his body. Now that Naruto had found that spot, he hit it again and again, his rhythm growing faster until they were both almost delirious with pleasure.

It felt so good that Naruto couldn't take it any more. Moaning Sasuke's name softly, he spilled his seed inside the other man. Sasuke came for the second time a moment later, releasing in a mess that covered them both.

They clung to each other, riding out the orgasm. Then they lay still for a while, neither man willing move away. Then Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and lay down next to him, holding him close.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" he whispered.

Sasuke looked at the man he now realised he loved more than anything else in the whole world.

"Hn."

* * *

The idea for this drabble came to me one day as I was trying to help White Alchemist Taya (she doesn't like shonenai of any sort)think of an idea for a SasuNaru ficcy. I decided to follow it and see where it would go. Naturally, Sasuke is the uke because, with a name like that, I figure he's made for the role. That and the fact that I'm tired of Naruto always being the uke, poor boy.

This is my first attempt at yaoi, or any sort of romance really. That means I would particularly appreciate helpful. Even flames are welcome, though if they are pointless and/or useless, I will laugh at them.

Also, my thanks to Iccena and Boey (sorry, forgotten penname) for helping me with some minor wording details which had me totally stumped. I have too many damn words in my vocabulary.

Thanks,

Queenphoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, especially Amy, for her almost-flame. It was very helpful.

To all those who commented: Yes, I did read the doujinshi 'Coming out' by Shishimaru. The reason I didn't immediately make this clear was because the endings were so different. It won't happen again. I apologize immensely and hope you'll all forgive me.

I wasn't really too lazy to name my story. The truth is, I have no clue what to name any of my stories. I need lots of help on that. Note the question marks on this chapter – it doesn't have a title either.

To those who asked where else Naruto could have put his fingers – and I'll be deleting that comment – apparently my friend read a story where the fingers were inserted into the member itself. I have no clue as to whether this is anatomically possible.

Normally I would reply to everyone who gave me a signed review. But I've been banned from the internet and had to read my emails quickly with half an ear out for my mother. It's a hard life…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you! Not even the strawberry-scented body lotion…

**

* * *

?**

* * *

Sakura grinned, pleased with herself. Today would be the day she would make Sasuke hers. 

She knocked loudly on Sasuke's front door. After a few minutes silence from within the house, she pushed open the door and boldly stepped inside, thrilling at the thought of finally being in Sasuke's house.

She explored the perfectly clean rooms, looking for her objective. She was a little weirded out by how clean the place seemed to be, but then figured that of course it would have to be perfect. It was, after all, Uchiha Sasuke's residence.

She wandered through the house, checking every room. Just as she was beginning to doubt the man was home, she pushed open the last door.

The room smelled of sex and, for some strange reason, strawberries. Sakura's gaze became fixed on the bed in the centre of the room.

In it was a naked Sasuke. Sakura checked him out. He was hot. Unfortunately, he was lying in the arms of an equally naked Naruto.

Sakura screamed in horror. Then she stopped for a second and thought. The cogs in her head worked overtime and smoke came out of her ears. Then she seemed to reach a conclusion.

The pink-haired kunoichi squealed ecstatically and rushed off to find Ino and create Konoha's very first SasuNaru/Yaoi Fanclub.

As the dust resettled in the room and the door swung shut, Naruto and Sasuke sat up in bed, blinking confusedly at each other.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke

"I don't know… but…" Naruto paled. "It sounded like Sakura…"

* * *

­­­­­Just a little something I had to write where Sakura walks in on Naruto and Sasuke. It's very short, but it turned out better than I expected.

I see it as happening just after Naruto and Sasuke make love for the first time, so it could be considered a continuation of the previous chapter. Then again, it can also be read completely separately, as a one-shot.

As always, please try to give me helpful reviews, and flames are accepted.

Thanks,

Queenphoenix


	3. Ramen

Yaoi warning: Um, yeah, aren't the words 'yaoi warning' enough for you guys?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but I had Kakashi tied up in my room… for about two seconds… then he escaped, dammit…

* * *

**Ramen – the most original chapter title ever…

* * *

**

It was huge. It was delicious. It was full of noodles. Yes folks, it was a giant bowl of ramen. And there were two men in it.

Sasuke walked out of the Ichiraku ramen restaurant, humming. He was very pleased with himself. This was one anniversary present Naruto would never forget.

He hurried home and prepared the dining room, lighting a few candles and setting the table. There was a knock at the door. Sasuke ran to answer it. Outside there were some men with a huge bowl. They somehow managed to squeeze the bowl through the door, a pretty amazing feat considering it was the size of a small swimming pool. Then they filled it with ramen.

Once the ramen men were gone, Sasuke hurried to change into a loose black shirt and pants. He checked his appearance in a mirror. Sasuke smirked. He looked damn good, if he did say so himself. Then he waited impatiently, pacing across the room again and again.

Finally, there was another knock on the door. Sasuke quickly opened it to reveal Naruto, wearing something that wasn't orange for a change. Naruto walked in and gave Sasuke a quick kiss. "So what's this big surprise you've been hinting at for so long?"

Sasuke led Naruto toward the dining room. "Come and see"

As soon as they walked through the doorway, Naruto gasped. "Oh my god! Is that a giant bowl of ramen! Is it!" He wriggled with joy. "I must have died and gone to heaven!"

Naruto immediately stripped off all his clothes and dove into the bowl. Sasuke frowned. Naruto was swimming in their dinner.

* * *

**Somewhere in another universe:**

Naruto ducked under the surface. There was a noise similar to that of bathwater being sucked down a drain. Slowly all the ramen disappeared. A very bloated Naruto lay at the bottom of the bowl.

* * *

­­­­Naruto surfaced, squirting some ramen broth out of his mouth like a whale, and lay back against the side of the bowl, sighing in contentment. "I always wanted to do this"

Sasuke suddenly became aware that he was hard. He decided to forget about dinner and join Naruto in the ramen bowl.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he entered the bowl. He had just enough time to register the predatory look on Sasuke's face before the brunette began to molest him.

Naruto squeaked as Sasuke pressed himself against the blonde and all but shoved his tongue down his throat. Naruto struggled for a second and then realised that, hey, Sasuke tasted like ramen!

He pushed Sasuke back against the side of the bowl and began licking him hungrily. Sasuke moaned in pleasure. Something in Naruto's body responded eagerly to the noises Sasuke was making. That something was, to be precise, the little dude downstairs. It impatiently informed Naruto that it wanted to come out and play.

In one swift move, Naruto turned Sasuke around, pushed him back against the side of the bowl, and thrust himself into the smaller man. Then, as if in slow motion, they both slipped and fell with a splash into the broth.

Sasuke spluttered indignantly as Naruto simply propped him back up against the side of the bowl and continued thrusting as though nothing had happened. "What the – nnnnn – hell was that for?"

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?" panted Naruto. "Just shut up and enjoy it"

Sasuke muttered something about what he'd had planned involving Naruto pressed against the side of the bowl. Then he gave in and shut up.

Naruto got in a few more thrusts before he came, calling out Sasuke's name. Sasuke followed him not long after.

They lay panting against the side of the bowl. Eventually, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke. They climbed out of the bowl.

Sasuke stared glumly at the ramen. "I think dinner is ruined…"

* * *

This is some really weird stuff I'm writing. It just came into my head one day, so, naturally, I just had to write it.

My thanks to White Alchemist Taya for inventing the 'little dude'.

The 'Somewhere in another universe' is my way of expressing a blooper that popped up in my head. It has absolutely nothing to do with the main story.

And yes, Sasuke did actually plan what was supposed to be a simple candle-lit dinner, with maybe sex afterward. Not sex in the dinner. I think they'll have to call for take-out…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: 'Naruto' is owned by the wonderfully talented Masashi Kishimoto. I'll only ever own it in my dreams…

* * *

"What!"

If Sakura hadn't known better, she would have sworn that Sasuke had actually shrieked.

"What do you mean, Naruto's been captured!"

"Just what I said. The Akatsuki have him"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Right" was all he said before he took off.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Ch-chotto matte!" called Sakura, but she was too late. Sasuke was gone.

* * *

The poor guard on the Akatsuki headquarters didn't even have time to scream before he was killed by an apparition of evil incarnate. Actually, it would be fair to say that the apparition exploded him into tiny pieces, but yeah… we'll just say he was killed, shall we?

The evil apparition that was Uchiha Sasuke bypassed the splattered remains of the guard and made his way deep into the Akatsuki headquarters, killing anybody who dared stand in his way.

Finally, he found Naruto. Sasuke stared at his lover. Naruto was chained in the centre of the room. He was bruised and bleeding, and looked so damn helpless. And for some strange reason, that turned Sasuke on.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gave him a weary attempt at a grin. "They got me"

Sasuke walked towards him, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Wh-what? Sasuke!" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's tongue being shoved down his throat. His indignant protests were muffled by Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke tore off Naruto's shirt, then his pants. His own clothes followed.

"What the hell, Sasuke!" complained Naruto. "This is no time to get horny! Untie me, dammit!"

Sasuke ignored him, instead running his tongue down his chest. Naruto whimpered. "Sasuke, stop! Not here!"

Naruto cried out and tugged spasmodically at his chains as Sasuke took his manhood in his mouth. "Gyah! Dammit, Sasuke! A-at least untie me!"

Sasuke was too focused on the task at hand – or at mouth, in this case – to hear his protests. Even after all this time, he still couldn't get enough of the taste of Naruto.

Naruto finally gave up all control as he came. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked as he cleaned Naruto up with his tongue. Then, too horny to wait long enough to prep his lover, he turned the other man around and thrust into him. Sasuke groaned as Naruto threw back his head and cried out in pleasure and pain. The chains rattled as Naruto struggled against them.

Sasuke thrust again and again into Naruto, developing a steady rhythm. As he neared his climax, his hand moved down to stroke Naruto's arousal.

Finally, Naruto came again, his ass tightening around Sasuke. The Uchiha got in two more thrusts before the sudden tightness caused him to orgasm, shooting his seed into the blonde man.

Panting heavily, he pulled out of Naruto.

"Dammit Sasuke, I always knew were a perverted bastard" complained Naruto.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it" said Sasuke as he pulled on his clothes.

"That's besides the point! And now what the hell am I going to wear! You totally shredded my clothes!"

Just then Sakura and a few other jounin entered the room. The random jounin stared at the couple. Sasuke glared back, daring them to say anything.

Sakura wisely decided to ignore the current situation. "Sasuke! I tried to tell you that if you'd just wait, you'd have some backup!" exclaimed the pink-haired kunoichi. "But apparently, it wasn't necessary. You do realise you just took out half the Akatsuki!"

Naruto stared at her. "Are you serious!" His attention was pulled back to his chains. "Hey, dammit! Somebody untie me!"

Sasuke attacked and destroyed the chains. "Why you couldn't just do that in the first place…" muttered Naruto.

Sakura pulled some clothes off a random carcass. "You'll have to wear these" she said calmly. "As your own clothes now resemble the remains of the guard on this place…"

Naruto quickly pulled them on. "These things look like a dress" he muttered rebelliously.

Sakura ignored him. "Let's go"

"No! Wait! Naruto looks so adorable in those robes! I have to fuck him again!"

Sakura methodically hit the horny Uchiha over the head, and dragged the suddenly unconscious man back to Konoha.

Naruto and the other Jounin trailed along behind.

* * *

I don't think this is exactly my best work. The first half of it was a bit forced, and that shows. I set out to write a serious smut fic, but I seem to have trouble writing without humour or angst. Oh well.

Anyway, please review. I just found the stats page (after being on the site for over a year…) and there are at least 500 of you who haven't reviewed. What's happening, people? It's not hard to review – you just clicky the little button in the bottom left hand corner! You see it? It's right there! So click it!


	5. Shopping spree

Well, I decided to write something that wasn't smut for a change. No! Don't press that 'back' button!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You all know I don't own Naruto. And yet I still have to put this disclaimer here. So troublesome…

* * *

**Shopping Spree

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to the Uchiha. "You and Naruto are going on a shopping spree with me and Ino tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Ino and I" he corrected automatically as he noted the slightly desperate look on Naruto's face. Apparently, Naruto hadn't had much to do with the decision.

"And who decided this?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto said–"

"I did not say I wanted to go shopping!" Naruto shuddered at the last word.

"But Naruto! Gay guys are supposed to like shopping!" Sakura switched her attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, c'mon, let's go shopping! It'll be fun!"

"No" said Sasuke flatly.

"Please, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes.

"No"

"But Sasuke-kun–"

"Gyah!" screamed Naruto "I can't take it anymore! Sasuke, just say 'yes'! One day of shopping has to be better than two weeks of begging!"

Sasuke blinked. Naruto had a point. "Fine. We'll go"

"Yes!" Sakura punched the air. "And then, we can go to Ino's house and we'll all get makeovers!"

She rushed off.

"Hey! I did not say–" Sasuke protested, too late. Sakura was gone.

* * *

The next day, Sakura came knocking on their door very early… well, 10am… but that's still early!

Sasuke and Naruto were unwillingly disturbed from their sleep after a long night of… well, you get the point. They were tired.

When Sakura finally dragged them out of the house, Sasuke was still blinking sleepily and Naruto couldn't seem to stop yawning.

Sakura, however, was awake enough to make up for both of them – and talked even more.

Sasuke seriously considered silencing her permanently but decided not to because that course of action would probably leave him sleeping on the couch until he was 80.

For the entire day, Sakura and Ino dragged the men into various shops, where they modelled clothes and forced the men to do likewise.

Somehow, Sasuke and Naruto ended up carrying the two women's purchases. All of them.

Finally, after forcing a random shop to stay open an hour past it's closing time – Sakura and Ino honestly didn't notice that the salesperson was trying to convince them to leave – the two men were dragged to Ino's house.

They dropped the purchases on the floor and collapsed, exhausted, on the couch.

Unfortunately, they got no chance to rest. Sakura and Ino pulled out a make-up kit and pounced.

Half an hour later, Sasuke had purple highlights in his hair and dark eyeshadow and eyeliner, set off with a touch of bright red lipstick. He stared at himself in the hand-mirror the women gave him, totally shell-shocked.

Naruto, with pink eyeshadow and lipgloss and a matching pink streak in his blonde hair – which had been brushed silky smooth and shiny, then styled – had the exact same shocked expression on his face as Sasuke.

Just then, Sakura and Ino pulled out their secret weapon. The men stared in horror at the box labelled 'Jumbo Waxing Kit'.

Then, without a moment's hesitation, they both scrambled for the door.

They were accosted in their escape attempt by the two kunoichi, who tied them up to make sure they wouldn't try it again.

Then they sat and screamed in pain for an hour and a half – they were being extremely uncooperative – before they were finally allowed to escape. But not before Sakura and Ino took photos.

Sasuke and Naruto ran home and barricaded themselves in their bedroom, swearing that they'd never, ever consent to go through that again – no matter how much Sakura begged.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it despite the lack of smut. 

And I still don't understand why you guys can't take just one minute to review a chapter. It's one minute, for God's sake! One lousy minute! –Author freaks out-

Just review, will ya!


End file.
